The Universe Is Ours
by J. See
Summary: I'd rate this M 15+ but since I can't, its PG13. I'll email the site about that. This is part one of the book.


OO7James Bond in  
THE UNIVERSE IS OURS  
Prologuea  
  
The Mi6 helicopter swooped over the Cuban jungle. In it, OO7 prepared to jump out.   
He was armed with a silenced P99, and timed mines.  
He leapt into the jungle, and landed in a standing position. He took a glance at his new R-watch, which displayed the area of the secret base. Suddenly, a burst of machine gun fire broke the fading sound of the helicopter, and Bond dived for cover as the helicopter exploded.   
He heard some yells in Cuban, and then he ran towards the hidden base. The entrance was hidden in a tree trunk. OO7 watched as two officers entered the elevator, and when they were gone, he forward-rolled toward the elevator door.  
He crouched in its doorway and placed a decoder on the panel. After a few seconds it opened. Bond took the de-coder and entered.  
The elevator went down two floors, and then Bond got out. A sign read 'Chemical Lab', and was repeated underneath in Cuban.  
Bond watched as a scientist exited a toilet, and gave a small cry when he saw Bond. Quickly, Bond threw him into a ventilation shaft, after taking his coat and replacing the ID photo with one of his, and taking it.  
He placed the ID card in the slot of the lab door, took it back after it opened.  
In the lab were scientists inspecting glass thermals and tubes, and experimenting. Bond quickly spotted a higher platform that joined a walkway. On the platform stood General Tchaikovsky.  
Bond glanced at what the general was staring at. It was a large bomb, which scientists were placing the chemicals in.  
"So, its chemical warfare," Bond thought.  
He took a plate of capsules to go in the bomb and slyly placed a timed mine in it. 5 minutes until detonation.   
Bond put it in the bomb, then watched as technicians closed it up. Bond ran to a rising platform, stood on it, and as it ascended to the walkway, he prepared his weapon.  
It reached the walkway, and Bond ducked into the shadows. He aimed his gun at Tchaikovsky's chest, and squeezed the trigger. PHWIP!  
The bullet hit the general, who collapsed to the ground.  
Bond immediately dived into a monorail, and it shot off into the tunnel. Several soldiers got into another one and took off behind him.  
Bond entered the destination: EXIT on the monorails control panel. Suddenly, machine gun fire destroyed the autopilot antenna.   
Bond pressed the manual control button and took hold of the control stick. He turned into a side tunnel, and looked at the buttons in the monorails cockpit. He flipped a switch labelled electric current, and a burst of electricity sent his enemies back down the tunnel. The pod then shot out of the panel, onto the island, near the ocean. He saw the awaiting boat, and the pod skimmed across the water towards it.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: BRIEFING  
Bond entered M's office. She was with two men, Bill Tanner and OO9.  
"Good evening, Bond." M said. Bill Tanner nodded, and Tim (OO9) nodded.  
"Yes," Bond said in reply.  
"We congratulate you on the recent success on your previous mission in Cuba. But while most of the generals rival mafia gangs are just happy, we have received news that the defeat of Tchaikovsky has urged a new threat to come into reality. Mr. Tanner." M said.  
"Well," said Tanner "A small Russian industrialist by the name of Mr. Andre Pushkin, has decided to become a big industrialist. Somehow, we believe he paid a group of terrorists to hold the chief of RSWP, Russian space warfare program, hostage. The ransom; that he gives RSWP to Andre." Said Tanner.  
"No one has actually confirmed this." OO9 added. "Its just a theory since OO3 went missing."  
"Anyhow." Tanner continued. "Uri, the chief of RSWP, mysteriously gives the company to Andre. Then, when OO3 didn't report back, OO4 was sent out. She came back with reports of engineers who were absent for weeks working for Andre."  
"So the final verdict is that Andre is building a space station, and because he now owns RSWP, no-one in Russia suspects a thing. All the government knows is that the KGB has something to do with an investigation." M interrupted.  
"You will arrive at the KGB embassy building tomorrow in Russia. Please go and see Moneypenny to get the tickets, then R will brief you on the gadgets."  
  
A few minutes later, R had handed Joe and Tim a golden pen each.  
"Ok," R said. "Lets get down to business. If you take the lid off and put it on the back with the clip on the top, it will lock the pen's mechanism for you. Twist the lid so the clip is on the bottom, and the black stripe is on the top of the lid. A small button should come out. This fires one of three explosive shells. Twist the lid so the clip is on the right of the lid, take it off and it will drop two cyanide pills into your palm. Whenever placing the lid on the back, make sure the clip is lined up with the writing. Also, twist the lid back into the clip on top position or the pen will explode if you take it off."  
Bond put it in his jacket pocket. "Well, it certainly adds a little more action." He said.  
R set two metal suitcases on the table.  
"These are improvements on the attaché case Q provided to you on the decoder mission." He said. "There is a secret button on the handle. Press it and the handle comes off to be used as a phone. Numbers are put in by voice. The two screws on the bottom again come off as standard ammo for the sniper rifle, witch I've included in the case. Press the small lever on the case to eject the khaki knife, and on the inside is the magnetized tear gas case. Remember; flip the switch to a horizontal position, then open to safely open the case."  
OO9 nodded, and took his case. So did Bond.  
"Remember, OO7, all equipment must come back in perfect shape, if not reparable. Remember this because M persisted you two take the Porsche."  
R pointed at a Carrara Porsche.  
"As you know, its made of reinforced steel. Two seeker missiles are in the back of the headlights, and a homing missile is fitted to the underneath. Two minni guns are fitted to the sides of the car, as well as the bulletproof windows. A dart gun is in the side screen mirror."  
Bond whistled in approval.  
  
"Oh, and heres your wallets. Each has ten thousand in it, and a fire rod is fitted to the inside." R said.  
Also, OO9, I repaired your sunglasses. They have one dart in each side; press the button once brings the sights up, once more fires it.   
Also, OO7, heres a hacking device. Press the button and a card will come out. Slip it into a computer and it will hack onto it and send the files here. Open the case and it will x-ray the hard drive, analysing the last files sent and so on."  
Bond put his wallet and hacking case in his shirt pocket.  
"So, when are we leaving?" OO9 asked.   
  
Chapter 2: Mission one  
  
"Now." Andre said.   
"Wh-what?" asked his henchman, Troll.   
"I want the space station completed now. The KGB is on my tail, and that general Gogol has alerted the Mi6 British intelligence. I don't need espionage agents trying to stop my plans. Others have failed against Bond in the past, and no one has heard of Blofeld for a while. I'm the only one who has the brains and power to destroy this world and then dominate other planets."  
Troll nodded. "Yes master, we hope the satellite will be operational soon. Its essential to the plan, ofcourse."  
  
Bond drove the car down the main road leading to the KGB embassy building. Their job was to get as much information as possible out of the KGB secretly.  
Bond pulled up opposite the building. He eyed several people entering.  
"According to this city map, a subway runs under the building. A secret basement is supposed to accessible from the subway system, as OO4 recorded." OO9 said.  
Bond looked at a manhole on the road.   
"Tonight we'll sneak in."  
  
That night, they slyly opened up the manhole, and entered the subway. A few meters along, where the underneath of the building was, a small subway platform was edged into the wall.   
"Ok, we need to get in there." Bond said.  
Suddenly, a sub came in. They dropped down as the shockwaves shook their hold on the ceiling. The subway stopped at the platform, and two men got out. They opened the metal door by whistling a few notes of 'Hot Cross Buns'.  
Bond and OO9 leapt down and followed them.  
The door led to a long passage. At the end two guards stood by a door, and arches lined the walls. Bond and Tim ducked into one, and upholstered their silenced weapons. After the two men had entered, OO9 leapt out and shot the two guards. Bond and his fellow agent ran through the door, and caught a glimpse of a door shutting. They ran up to the door, and OO7 slid a small camera under the door. He looked at the portable TV.  
"It's the secret embassy room." He said.   
OO9 opened a vent and fired a grappling hook up it. They climbed up the inside of the vent, until coming to a grate. OO9 opened it, and took out a camspy, a floating ball which had a camera inserted. Using a remote control, he dropped it into the room. No one in the room noticed.  
"How is the investigation going, agent Alec Zukovsky?"   
A man with reddish brown hair in his thirties stood up.   
"Sir, we have uncovered that Andre has a contact in the space industries, known only as E. Crawlkin. A total amount of $1500 has been transferred to the Crawlkin bank account from the Pushkin Industries account. The closest match our computers got to Crawlkin is an underpaid overworked assassin."  
OO7 tried to see the chief's face, but it was concealed from his view.  
"Good work, Alec. This case is now officially handed over to you." The chief said.  
A hologram of the Andre Industry Control Centre came up from the table.   
"We uncovered this on the Andre Industry website. It was accessible only to his most loyal employees, and clearly shows that the base is partially underground." Alec said. "We believe he plans to finish his space station by getting a ZX543 nuclear power reactor into the space stations core. Jacquelyn."  
A woman stood up, and a close up of a large shuttle on the hologram came up.  
"As most of our engineers know, the ZX543 is a reactor capable of generating a laser to wipe out civilization as we know it, and leave part of our planet here for domination. The reactor is 5000% efficient, but very fragile. Therefore a hi-tech shuttle like this is required to transport it."  
Jacquelyn sat down, and a man stood up.   
"Ah, general Boris of the Politburo. You have information?" The chief asked.  
"Yes, I do, sir. The RSMRS (Russian Space Military Radar Station) has recorded a space station up in space, and when their radars tried to pick up any signals, it disappeared from their scanners. A radio jamming station on earth is blocking our attempts to monitor it."  
Bond picked up e-mail on his watch.   
'Bond, you   
and OO9  
are to   
Leave immediately.  
To the   
Andre  
Industries  
M'  
Bond showed it to OO9, and quietly they slipped down the vent. At the bottom soldiers greeted them.  
"Get out." One said.  
The soldiers led them down the corridor, when Bond slipped his pen out of his pocket. He put the lid on the back, and then aimed at one of the guards in front. OO9 fired a small dart from his glasses at their guns in the commander's hands. Bond caught his gun and fired the pens explosive shell. Explosion got the three guards up front, and OO9 shot the others behind them.  
They ran down the corridor, and onto the sub platform. A sub raced past, and they grabbed onto its sides, and as it shot through the tunnel they barley nicked the walls.  
The sub pulled up at a station, where two Russian officers awaited them. OO9 quickly threw them into a dumpster, and they ran out of the station.   
"The car." OO7 said, pointing to it about 500 meters down the street. They ran to it, and OO7 got into the drivers seat. OO9 got in the passengers seat.  
Bond spun it around, and as he drove past the KGB building, the garage door opened and a tank lumbered out. It was followed by a group of armed cars.  
Bond looked to his left at a man in a military car that was level with him.  
Bond activated the side screen dart gun, and a hologram target appeared on the mirror. Bond aimed the enemy car's tyres, and fired. WHOOSH!  
Air blasted out of the tyres, and the military car went spinning into a building.   
Two police cars blocked the road, and the officers sat on the bonnets, guns drawn. Bond drove straight through them, the reinforced steel destroying the two police cars and sending the policeman sprawling on the ground. The police watched in awe as speeding military armed cars followed the car and a tank also sped by.  
Bond whirled the car into an alley, barley missing the walls. He knocked down a wall as he sped back into the open.   
"Nice driving." Tim said.  
As the military cars followed, he pressed the mine button. A mine fell out of the boot, and a military vehicle ran over it, causing it to explode. The tank aimed at the Porsche, but Bond pulled the car into a sharp reverse. In their haste to get him on their sites again, the tank fired at their own vehicles, sending the remaining military cars spinning offcourse.  
Bond turned the car around, and fired the lasers. They short-circuited the tank, and it caught on fire.  
Bond drove on, towards the Andre industries.  
  
Bond and Tim eyed the base from their car. "The fortress is heavily guarded, and the area we want to get into is protected by a barrier." Tim said.  
OO7 got out, and went to the fenced off area.  
"This way." He said, and led Tim to a sentry tower.   
They climbed the small tower via a ladder on it. At the top the knocked out the guard, and got down on the other side.   
Bond shot the alarm, and it crackled with electricity.  
They ran to a huge smoke stack.  
"We'll have to climb this to get over the barrier." OO9 said.  
OO7 began ascending the stairs, and OO9 followed.   
The rail walkway led to a ladder about 50 meters up, even though the giant smoke stack was 2000 meters high.  
They climbed it until they came up to another flight of stairs that went up.   
"Whatever these barriers are concealing, it must be important. These stairs are only on one side of the smoke stack." OO7 said.  
They kept on climbing until they reached a guardhouse. A guard stepped out, a D5k pointed at them.   
OO9 took no hesitance in disabling the gun with a quick judo kick. The guard punched at OO9, but OO7 blocked it and shoved the guard into a wall. As the guard charged at him, OO7 turned his back on his opponent and used a shoulder throw on him. The guard went flying off the walkway and fell unconscious on the stairs below.  
The two agents entered the guardhouse, and looked around. Nothing.  
"Here." OO9 said, pulling a lever. A trap door on the ceiling opened, and a ladder folded down.  
OO7 and OO9 climbed up, and came up to the top of the smokestack.   
OO7 edged his way along the rim of the smokestack, and then OO9 followed. They reached the other side and looked down. There was noway down.  
OO9 pulled his piton pistol out, and shot it into a nearby cylinder. He swung across, and used his feet to brake against the cylinder. OO7 followed.   
They descended the cylinder till they got to the bottom. It was a bare area, except for a single office.  
OO7 unholstered his P99, and attached a silencer. They crept over to the office and opened the door a tiny bit.  
Inside was a fat, pale man. He was nervously typing on a computer, when a wall slid open.   
A blonde haired man walked in. He yelled at the man.  
"Troll, I want you to get those files NOW!"  
The man walked back into the door, and the wall closed.   
"That was Andre." OO9 said.  
OO7 entered the office, and shot the man, who slumped over. He then opened his hacking case and x-rayed the hard drive, and the files where sent to R.  
OO9 knocked on the wall, and it opened. They stepped in, and it closed again. The floor opened, and they fell through a glass tube that was surrounded by offices under ground.  
They landed on a glass floor, a meter away from a pool filled with crocodiles.  
A glass door opened, and they were thrown into a metal room with a glass floor. At a metal desk sat Andre.  
Two guards pointed their guns at them, and they got up.  
"Ah, agents OO7 and OO9 of Mi6. What a pleasure to meet you. Guards."   
The two guards stepped into the tube, and rose out of sight on a glass platform.  
Andre then flipped a switch on his desk, and the glass platform opened, and the guards fell into the crocodile pool below. The two Mi6 agents watched through the floor as they screamed before being dragged underwater, then the two guards were blocked from view as crocodiles swarmed towards them.  
Andre took an earpiece out of his ear. "I could hear their plans to kill me." He said.  
"It was a good thing Troll pressed the alarm. He was genetically created to be loyal to me and survive being shot. The genetic codes did have side affects, so he lives hiding his secret grotesque self."  
OO9 nodded. "So, his just made for serving you. He doesn't get a freedom.  
Andre laughed. "Oh, he wonders about as he pleases. His loyal, so he does what he wants." Andre pressed a button on his watch, and their guns and pens flew over to him, and then the watches too went flying.  
Andre laid them on his desk. "A magnetic watch. Very handy."  
He placed them on his desk, and then turned around to a filing cabinet.   
As he did, OO9 popped on his sunglasses, and brought up the sites. He fired a dart into Andre's back, who slumped over.  
They grabbed their weapons, and got into the elevator. As they did, it rose up 10 meters, and then the floor opened. OO7 and OO9 gripped the sides and stood on the edge of the platform, until it closed again.  
The door opened at an office, and they got out. Two guards turned, and were quickly put out of action by Bond.  
They ran down the corridor to a computer lab, and looked in. Operators were typing on computers, and suddenly one leapt up and yelled, "I've cracked the code!"  
Then, gas poured down from the ceiling, and Bond and Tim blacked out.  
  
Joe awoke in a shower. He was strapped around his body to the floor.   
Troll laughed at him. "Ah, Mr. Bond. You're in trouble now, aren't you?"   
Bond smiled. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked.  
"Ah, the concept is simple Mr. Bond. The water is boiling, and you will meet a slow and painful death, boiling in here."  
Bond grimaced. "Andre said you were genetically enhanced."  
"I am." He said, and destroyed the window with a mighty punch. He laughed and laughed.  
Bond took the chance to grab his pen, and he put the lid on its back, and then twisted it a quarter. He took the cyanide pill out, and threw it into Troll's mouth.  
Troll fell to his knees and gagged. He then fell on his face, and foam poured out of his mouth. Bond reached for a shard of glass to cut himself free. He reached down onto the floor and retrieved an extra large piece, and cut the belt restraining him to the floor.  
He got up, and looked at Troll. "You always did have a foaming personality." He said, and opened the metal door.  
He entered a passageway, and began looking for Tim after escaping his own room and getting his gear out. He found Tim in a near-by passage. He had already escaped.  
"We need to alert Mi6 about this place." Bond said.  
Tim got his mobile out, and dialled a number.   
"They've got a radio jammer that stops intruding calls not registered to their main console. We've probably been traced already." He said.  
Bond looked around. "I can't see the elevator." He said.  
He then ran over to a metal door and pressed the opening button.  
Suddenly, an alarm sounded, and poison gas leaked into the passage. Doctors and scientists ran out, and began pounding on the doors.  
Bond got his de-coding case out, and pressed the button, releasing the card. He slipped it into a panel, and the door opened.   
The scientists and doctors rushed through the open door, and the two agents followed.  
Bond spied a door labelled 'Space Weapon Testing room'.  
They entered, and found it completely dark. Tim flipped a switch, and lights came on.  
Alec Zokovsky gave a cry and ripped off his night-vision goggles.  
Bond quickly aimed his gun.   
"Do not shoot. I mean no harm. OO7 and OO9 I presume?" Alec asked.  
Bond lowered his gun. "Yes, and we know you."   
Alec pointed at glass chute. It was open.  
"I was taking photos of the ZX543 reactor down there. My goggles were fitted with the camera."  
Bond looked down the chute. "Do you know what his doing yet? Andre?" He asked.  
Tim looked down the reactor.   
"Yes, we know this is going to be transported to his space station." Alec said.  
Suddenly, Bond shoulder-threw Alec over the chute onto the ground.   
"I recognise your boss somehow. Who is it?" Bond aimed his gun at Alec. Tim aimed his gun as well.  
"I cannot give that information, its classified." Alec gasped.  
"Now." Bond said.  
Alec paused. "Tch-...chaikovsky."   
Bond clenched his teeth in anger, and then fired at Alec. Alec raised up momentarily, gasped, then stood up.  
"You..." Bond muttered, and then threw Alec down the chute.   
Tim watched Bond. "Don't worry. We'll easily dispose of Tchaikovsky. Right now we've got to get the data from that computer."  
OO7 used his hacking case to get the data from the computer, and then they opened the door to exit the room.  
They ran along the passage, and came to the escape hatch. Bond opened it and they clambered out.  
Suddenly, machine gun fire forced them to dive-roll to the ground. They heard guards yell, and then several bombs exploded around them.   
OO9 lead Bond to one of the barriers, and they planted a mine there. They hid, then it exploded.   
The wall exploded, and they ran through.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The invincible genetic code  
  
Tim got in the drivers seat in the Porsche, and when Bond had got in he sped off.  
A helicopter flew behind them, firing short bursts of machine gun fire. Tim swung the car around, and drove straight at the helicopter. The pilots grinned, knowing it would be easy now.  
As they readied the missiles, Tim flipped the seeker missile1 switch in the car.  
The right headlight opened, and a small missile shot out, and collided with the helicopter. It exploded, and Tim spun the car around, and accelerated away as police cars pursued him.  
Tim turned towards a bridge that was opening, letting a ship go by. A sole police car chased him, accelerating even faster. Suddenly, Tim screeched to a halt, and the car skidded down the bridge as the police car went off and landed on the ship.  
The Porsche sped down the bridge, when a truck skidded to a halt in front of him.  
Tim braked, and Bond took the laser controls, and blasted the truck with the lasers.  
Tim continued through the streets, when military units blocked his path.  
The agent skidded into a side lane, and soon the police were after him again.   
The car went shooting through a building, and as the police went after them, it collapsed on their cars.  
Tim brought the Porsche to a halt on the road in front of a computer store.  
They got out and entered the store.  
Inside, an assistant led them into a backroom, where R was, testing gadgets.  
"Hello, OO7, OO9. How's the car?" He asked.  
"Perfect." Tim said. "We used one seeker missile, and the lasers are good."  
R smiled. "Well, at least its in good shape." He took a mobile and a remote control.  
"An exploding mobile. Press the red button on the remote and it will permanently put your enemy out of action." He put the mobile in the pocket of a plaster dummy, and backed away. He then pressed the red button.  
BANG! The plaster dummy exploded.  
R gave OO7 and OO9 a remote and mobile each.   
"R, what do you know about a ZX543 reactor?" Bond asked.  
"Oh, that it has the power to generate a laser to wipe humanity of the earth." R said.   
"Oh, that reminds me. M told me to tell you that your buddy Troll is immortal to some poisons, including those cyanide pills in the pen." Bond gulped.  
"That's why I gave you the mobile's. " R added.  
Bond looked around. A man was carrying an umbrella, when it suddenly became an auto-shotgun, blasting a target to oblivion.  
"No, Bond. I know what you do to your equipment. You only get the small, disposable stuff until then."  
Bond gave a sarcastic look. "R, would I ever do that to you?"   
R pointed a finger. "Yes, OO7. You would."  
  
M addressed OO7 and OO9 in her office.  
"As you are doubtlessly aware of, Uri the former president of RSWP, is now an obvious target for our Crawlkin. Like Scaramanga, the man with the golden gun, Crawlkin is one of the best assassins since Scaramanga. With the valuable data the KGB unknowingly gave us, we need Uri under surveillance. You two will escort him to his restaurant dinner with Andre."   
"Clear as crystal." OO7 said.  
CHAPTER 4: the assassination  
  
Bond pulled up at the Italian restaurant, and Uri got out of the Porsche, followed by Tim.   
Unknown to them, Elton Crawlkin was eyeing them. He knew which one to kill, and it was all set up.   
  
Uri sat down with Andre, and Andre called to Crawlkin, disguised as a waiter.  
Crawlkin took the order, and went to get it.  
"Well, Uri. What did you want to discuss?" Andre asked.  
"I want the RSWP back. I know what you're up to, and I want it back."  
Andre laughed. "OK, you can have it. Here's the contract."  
He passed Uri a contract, and Uri eagerly signed.  
  
In the restaurant, Elton placed Nausea powder in Uri's dinner. He then gave it to them, before going into the toilet.  
  
Uri felt sick suddenly. He got up and walked over to the toilets. They were empty.  
Good, he thought. He didn't want anybody watching him throw up.  
He bent over a toilet, and his eye's opened wide with fright. BANG! Uri slumped over on the floor, a bullet between his eyes.  
Elton lowered himself down, removed all the proximity weapons in the toilets, and got back in the vent.  
  
Two minutes later crowds were gathered around as Bond and Tim entered the toilet. Upon entering, they saw Uri slumped on a wall.   
"Dead." Bond said.  
Tim looked in the toilet, and spied a small rubber attachment where the gun was.  
"Hey, look at this." He said to Bond.  
As they examined it, Bond immediately knew the killer.  
"Elton Crawlkin." He said.   
Suddenly, he saw Crawlkin running down the street through a window in the corridor.  
He ran after him, his gun in his hand.   
Crawlkin ran into a mall, followed by Bond.   
Crawlkin pulled out an automatic pistol, and fired two shots at Bond, who dived into a shop.   
Bond watched as Crawlkin ran down a ramp into a staff corridor. Bond quickly pursued him and stealthily watched as Crawlkin opened a red security door and slipped in.  
Bond followed, and opened the door just enough to peek through.  
Elton was struggling to open another door, which was locked. Bond walked in and aimed his gun. Just as he fired, Elton got into the doorway, Bond barley missing.  
As Crawlkin dived behind a crate, Bond entered.  
"OK, Elton Crawlkin, show your face and you won't be hurt, just put in jail." Bond called.  
"Never!" Crawlkin yelled, leaping up with a KF7 soviet in his hands. Bullets went whizzing around Bond, who scrambled behind a pile of metal.  
He checked his P99, which had 14 more shots. Bond poked out from behind the metal, and fired two shots, one bullet hitting Crawlkin in the leg.  
"Ahh!" Crawlkin yelled, and limped into a secret passage.   
Bond followed, and threw a mine onto the wall where the secret passage was.  
BANG! It blew open, and Bond ran threw. It was a metal passage, with an elevator at one end. Bond walked into the elevator, and pressed DOWN.  
"Ah, hello Mr. Bond. Welcome to hell." A voice said on a PA system.  
Gas poured down, and as Bond struggled to cover his mouth and nose, the elevator floor dropped open.  
Bond fell into a bare room, with pipes lining the walls.  
"Now, Mr. Bond, you must find Crawlkin, which will be a little difficult." The voice said.  
Flamethrowers fired out of the pipes, forcing Bond against the wall. Bond ducked down, and crawled along the floor to the other end of the room where a door now was. He opened it, and saw statues of devils and demons, aiming spears at people, along with an inferno at one end of the room.  
He walked in, when he heard a shriek.  
"HELP!" The voice shrieked, then one of the demon's spears fired a burst of electricity that destroyed a statue of a person being tortured.  
The statue turned around, and Bond realized it was a robot. It fired two more bursts of electricity, so Bond dodged and fired three shots at it, and then it fell to the ground, destroyed.  
Bond spun around, and an old enemy stepped from the shadows. Baron Samedi.  
Bond aimed his pistol at the voodoo meister, but the pistol went flying into a wall.   
Baron Samedi laughed, and withdrew a sword, in doing so he revealed several snake bites on his side.  
The Baron lunged at Bond, who side stepped, and the sword got stuck in a wall.  
Bond gave a kick to Samedi's stomach, and then threw him into a group of statues.  
Baron Samedi got up and sneered at Bond, and then mystically pulled a DD44 distovei out of thin air.  
Baron Samedi laughed as he fired away at Bond, who commando rolled along the ground.   
Bond charged at Baron Samedi, and with a head butt knocked him into the fiery inferno.  
Suddenly, a trap door below Bond opened and he fell, unconscious.  
  
Chapter 5: Escape  
  
Bond awoke in a prison cell. He sensed he was still in the secret base in the mall.  
A prison guard was at the door, about ten meters away.  
Bond saw his equipment on a bench. He still had his watch though.  
Bond aimed his watch at the guard, and fired the laser. ZZZZZZZZ! The guard fell, dead. Bond immediately used his laser to open the cell door, and then got his gun and the rest of his equipment. His gun had 9 shots left, and he didn't have any spare ammo on him.  
Bond put the silencer on his gun, and peeked through the glass on the door. Beyond the door was a passageway leading to a red security door. Bond opened the door, and went through the security door.  
He saw a small hangar of two mini-jets.  
Crawlkin was getting into one. Bond quickly got into the other, and as Crawlkin flew off, Bond followed.  
  
They flew over the city, and Bond readied the side machine guns. He fired at Crawlkin, who went spiralling down towards the ground. Bond brought his jet close to the ground, and readied to fire again.   
Crawlkin sped towards a lowering bridge, and was about to speed under when Bond's machine gun fire caused Crawlkin's jet to swerve to its immediate left.  
"Prepare to die, Crawlkin." Bond muttered, and sent a seeker missile at the opponent.  
BOOM! An explosion went up in the street Crawlkin had swerved into, and Bond flew in.  
Suddenly, one wing of Bond's jet was hit by the bullet fire from the other jet. It had evaded the missile and was now firing at Bond, who flew upwards and past Crawlkin.  
Crawlkin flew away toward the river, and skimmed the water before slowing to turn on one side and speed through an alley.  
Bond flew above, and switched from his wings machine guns to the reserves placed toward the nose of the jet. Bond fired several shots into the alley, and watched as his enemy shot nose first into the sky. Bond followed, and suddenly realized the craft was running low on fuel.  
Bond landed at a nearby petrol station, and filled the tank up with fuel. Anxiously, he watched as Crawlkin landed also.   
Three minutes later, he was zooming through the air again. Bond looked at his radar, and located Crawlkin not far off.  
Bond shot towards Crawlkin, who was heading towards the bridge. Bond fired a missile, the only one left, and watched.  
Elton laughed as it soared past, and he sped under the bridge. As he did, the missile hit a support on the bridge, and it collapsed on his jet, crashing to the water below.  
"Goodbye, Crawlkin." Bond said as he flew off.  
As he sped off, Elton surfaced in the midst of the wreckage.  
"Die, Bond!" he yelled after him.  
  
CHAPTER 6: Mission Two  
  
Andre has now decided to move his base to a desert plateau, and many secret agents have decided to find him. One agent is ahead though.   
A figure in black fatigues fired two cams into the side of the plateau from his position on a small cliff platform. Ropes extended to him now, and he attached the ends he had to the plateau wall with cams.  
The man in black then used the ropes as opposite parallel bars so he reached the ventilator shaft between the ends of the two ropes. The man then used a laser from his watch to cut it open and crawled in.  
After about five meters of vent without taking any turn offs, the stranger reached a drop down. The man placed suction pads to his hands, and used them to ascend carefully for twenty meters. Finally he reached a flat area, and continued until coming to a vent.  
Mike Turmill dropped down, and quickly surveyed his surroundings. He was in a loading area, where crates were being taken up a conveyor belt into a plane. Two employees were working there, and one guard was at a wall. Mike was un-noticed as he slipped behind several metal crates.  
Mike un-holstered his pistol, and screwed a silencer onto he end. He then quietly got to the door and exited the room.  
He found himself in a passage, and proceeded to a locker room. Inside, he spotted a scientist getting on a coat...  
  
Mike carefully placed his photo on that of the scientists he had just tied up. He exited the locker room, and headed for the lab. He joined a group of scientists headed for transport tubes. There were four, and Mike managed to get in one, while two scientists were left behind.  
Mike was descended downwards, and came to a hallway that broke off into several labs.  
Mike entered a lab with CAUTION written on the door. He looked at a massive lab behind a glass wall. It was the size of two football fields, and most of it was taken up by half of the ZX543 reactor poking out of the floor. Pipes connected it to giant canisters, which were pumping liquid into it.  
Mike picked up a document on a table and read it. The liquid, apparently, was energy to power the reactor. Understandably, the amount of fuel in the canisters isn't enough, Mike thought.  
He opened a hatch, and walked past the doorway leading into the lab. He walked into an office and picked up a document.  
'NUCLEAR TESTING LAB FEED-BACK REPORT'  
The title read.  
'The nuclear ZX543 class78 reactor is equipped for the flight. Once placed in the space station, we will hook it up to the core, and it will be complete.'  
The first paragraph read.  
Mike placed these in his backpack, and as he was about to place the last one in, he read the source of the information at the bottom of the piece of paper.  
"Data lab 265, pass-code 00965." Mike read, and placed it in his backpack.  
  
Mike entered the data-lab. He walked over to a computer and entered the code.  
"Clearance processing." The computer said, then the screen changed to a page about the whole scheme.  
Mike began printing the sheets, then placed them in his backpack.  
Suddenly, an alarm sounded. Two men turned towards him, but Mike took them out with two quick shots of his gun. A guard rushed at him, but Mike sent him back with a punch. The guard grabbed his MP5K, and was about to shoot when Bond threw a computer. The guard yelled as the computer erupted in sparks all over him.  
Mike ran to a locked door, and opened it. He came into an electricity generator.  
Hurriedly, he twisted all the knobs up, and pressed every button until the whole thing was ready to blow. Mike leapt into a vent, and as he fell a massive explosion rocked the whole base.  
Mike hit a sloping vent, and went speeding down. He hit the next one hard, and groaned as he rolled over. Bits of the vent far up were exploding, and sparks fell down towards Mike.  
Mike watched from behind the grate as a large shuttle took off. He knew the reactor was inside it.  
Mike scrambled through the vents until coming up in an underground tunnel.  
He watched as Troll and Andre got in a speedboat, and took off.  
Immediately, Mike leapt into the next one and sped after them.  
He holstered his pistol and focused entirely on following Andre. He swerved around the boats wake, knowing that if he got too close to the wake of Andre's boat, his own would spin out of control and explode.  
Suddenly, five more boats sped out from behind Mike. Instantly, Mike increased his own speed and threw a tracking device onto Andre's boat before taking another route.  
The five speedboats behind him followed, and Mike moved his boat closer to the wall. He made a swerve to avoid bullet fire, and then moved right in front of one of his pursuers. The enemy boat hit the wake of Mike's boat at full speed, sending it into the wall, and the other four sped past as it exploded.   
Mike looked at his watch, and saw Andre's boat. It was nearby, and making a right turn.  
Mike turned right as well at the next turn-off, and soon another speedboat was gaining. Mike fired his pistol at the other boat, and it hit a fuel tank. Soon, the speedboat was stopped completely, and the other three raced past the cursing driver.  
  
Troll drove the speedboat along the tunnel at high speeds, and Andre was sitting at the back.  
Suddenly, Mike's speedboat leapt out from a wide pipe, and was soon in hot pursuit of their speedboat. Three more appeared behind Mike.  
Andre grabbed a tri-pod and set it up on the back of the boat. He grabbed an AR34 assault rifle, and began blasting away at Mike.  
Mike moved towards the left of the tunnel in order to avoid the gunfire. One of his pursuers took his eye of the chase to grab a pistol, but the boat hurtled into a wall, sending its driver flinging through the air into a pipe.  
Andre fired at Mike again, but Mike moved sharply to the right so that Andre hit the speedboat behind Mike, causing it to crash.   
Suddenly, all three of the speedboats shot out of the tunnel and onto a river. The one behind Mike shot into a riverbank, and Mike shot at its fuel tank with his gun, and soon the boat was dead out of fuel.  
"Just die, won't you?" Andre muttered, and fired several bursts of gunfire at Mike, who turned towards a riverbank and made a jump over, landing in the next river.  
He sped along that one, until coming to a barrier, letting water through but not objects bigger then a few millimetres. He looked over the bank and saw Troll pilot the speedboat onto the land, and over a hill.  
Mike made a curve, and shot onto the shore, then once past the grate shot toward Andre's speedboat. He sped through trees and bushes, until coming to a pipe where the rivers water led into a water facility. Andre's boat sped down a small bank toward another lake, while Mike's was on course toward a cliff above the facility roof. Mike's boat leapt off the cliff, and landed on the hard metal roof of the water cleaning facility. The boat then sped off the roof, doing a spin into the lake. He sped after Andre, and was soon right behind him.  
"Prepare for a quick end." Mike said, and fired a flare pistol right into Andre's boat.  
Explosion and water went flying into the air, and came crashing down sending debris and bits of the boat over the lake. Mike took one last look, and ped away.  
Andre shot up out of the water and took a desperate gasp of air. Troll also surfaced, and clung to a bit of the engine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER7: CARRIBEAN ISLAND JUNGLE: UNDERGROUND ATOMIC WEAPONS FACILITY  
  
A squad of fifteen army men stood with rifles at hand as nuclear scientists placed an atomic warhead on a transport vehicle. Two technicians clipped chains to the corners of the transportation vehicle, and then accessed a computer. They flipped several switches and then the transport moved the warhead along rails towards a lab.  
Inside the lab, scientists quickly placed the warhead in a missile made ready for it, by walking along a rail to the missile, which was in a silo. They opened a hatch on the missile and placed the warhead inside. A technician began to hook wires up and then flipped two switches, which then revealed two more cables. The technician carefully attached the two cables to the warhead, and then walked along the walkway to the hatch. She closed the hatch behind her, and then took a lift to the surface.  
"Phew." Laura Mishkin said, and took off her protective clothing as she looked out the glass doors into the island jungle. It was raining, and the plant life was teeming outside of the silo area.  
Uri of the RSWP had created the artificial islands ten years ago. Now, it was a silo test site he had authorized and funded.  
Her rival Natasha up in the top level of the base met Laura.  
"Some group from a lab industry are coming here to check out the bombs." Natasha said.   
"Well, I just finished up the linking on the one in silo five." Laura said. "They might be interested in a newly made one."   
Natasha read the document Laura had placed on the desk.  
A businessman and his two bodyguards interrupted them. They stormed past wearing radiation protection suits. The base commander was with them.  
Natasha just shrugged.  
  
Below, two scientists greeted Andre, Troll and the bodyguard. They were led to the warhead by the scientists.  
"As you wanted, we have a warhead ready for you to take. Our top technicians and scientists put it together for you." The commander was saying.  
They entered a long metal passageway. Four of the silos broke off from it, and one silo at the end of the passageway.  
The scientists opened the hatch and lead the group along the walkway to the missile.  
"Hold it." A voice said.  
They turned, and Bond was at the doorway, a P99 in his hand.  
"What are you doing?" The commander asked.  
"That 'businessman' you have is really working for General John Tchaikovsky." Bond said. "He plans to steal the warhead."   
The commander laughed, and two soldiers grabbed Bond and dragged him away.  
"But you know," Andre said. "His right."  
Andre grabbed a P90, and blasted away at the scientists and the commander.  
Andre ripped off the protection suit, and fifteen men dropped down from hatches and walkways above.  
"Ok, I want the warhead, not the missile remember." Andre said, and five of his technicians began working on getting the warhead out.  
  
As Bond was dragged along the passageways, he knew he had to escape.  
Bond elbowed both his captors at the same time, and then leapt back. He blocked a punch from one, and then sent both of them slamming into each other. He ran back along the corridors, and bumped into two women talking in the corridors.  
"Hey! Your not allowed down here." Natasha said.  
"Listen, someone is planning to hijack a warhead." Bond said, and ran along the corridors, with the amazed girls following behind.  
They finally came to Andre, who was in a transport lift with the warhead.  
"Too bad, Mr. Bond. I have set a warhead to explode to explode in five minutes. My men will delay you, so I can gladly say goodbye for the last time."  
Laura turned to Bond. "His escaping in a jet. The warhead isn't powerful enough to wipe him out if he gets to the jet, which we can't stop."  
Natasha ran along the passage. "Come on, I know another escape route."  
She led them down the passage, and Bond took the lead when Andre's fifteen men appeared. Bond took out a D5K and blasted away at the soldiers. Soon, they were ducking for cover behind a wall.  
"We need to reach the hydraulics lab. They have a lift that leads to an underwater passage connecting this isle to the rest Uri's artificial islands." Natasha said.  
"Ok, as soon as the coast is clear, run to safety." Bond said, and fired several more blasts of gunfire at the enemy.  
Laura and Natasha ran as Bond held the soldiers at bay. Soon, he was with them at the far end of the passage.  
"There, that's the main entry to the lab." Natasha said, pointing to a large steel door. "We need to crack the code to it." She added.  
"I can do that." Laura said. "You cover me."  
Laura ran to the door, and Natasha picked up a fallen soldiers gun.  
"Who are you anyway?" She asked.  
"Name's Bond. James Bond." He said, firing down the passage. He blasted away, until his ammo ran out. He threw his D5K away and took a dead guards M16 commando rifle. Bond and Natasha joined Laura, who was fiddling with the control panel.  
"I can disable the doors main security lock." She said, and began using a small spark gun to disable it.  
"Better hurry, more soldiers will be down here soon." Bond said, and fired at two more guards as they ran towards them.  
"Shoot the other soldiers down here as well. That businessman sent them as well." Laura said.  
Sure enough, the soldiers from the surface began to attack as well. Laura opened the door and they ran through into the lab.   
Laura crouched behind a table as Bond got behind it as well and fired at the soldiers as they came in. Natasha fired her pistol, sending a soldier to the floor with another shot and then shot another in the shoulder, then the chest.  
Bond used rapid fire to keep the enemy at bay. Natasha soon ran out of bullets, and ran to the lift. Laura joined her, but Bond kept on firing. He threw his gun at the soldiers with a mine on it, and dive-rolled into the lift.  
It descended for a minute, and then stopped. They exited the lift. They were in a small cavern, and they were on a walkway twenty meters above generators and all sorts of machinery.  
"There, that's the tunnel entry." Natasha said, and pointed at a door fifty meters away on the other side of the cavern.  
Suddenly, a door on the side of the cavern burst open, and three soldiers burst in. Bond fired twice, and one soldier fell into the jungle of junk below. Natasha ran along the walkway, and one soldier ran to meet her, but she quickly knocked his weapon away with a karate blow. With two more blows, the soldier fell onto the walkway, and Natasha knocked him out with a quick kick before running toward the tunnel entry.  
Bond commando-rolled across the walkway, and came up in a kneeling position. He killed the guard with one shot, and then ran to the tunnel entry with Laura.  
They entered, and Natasha shut all the titanium-reinforced doors.   
"Quick!" Laura yelled, and they ran along the tunnel.  
BOOM! A huge explosion went up, shaking the tunnel. Bond scrambled to his feet, and ran along the tunnel until ending up at a cross path.  
"We're luck we survived the blast." Natasha said. "He only set a non-nuclear bomb to explode, but it was still powerful enough to ensure the island blew up."  
Bond thought hard.  
"But why take only the nuclear percentage of the bomb?" Bond asked.  
"Some reactors such as the class ZX 78 need sufficient nuclear power to generate properly. That bomb was made to his specifications, so that it was extremely powerful. With a nuclear power like that he could charge a nuclear reactor."  
Bond grabbed his mobile phone.  
"Moneypenny, tell M I know what the warhead is for." He said, and hung up.  
"Listen, Bond, is it? I can track the warhead. I have the computer skills required, and I know all the pass codes." Laura said. "I can help."   
"So can I." Said Natasha to Laura's disappointment.  
"I've been trained for this kind of thing as well." Natasha gestured with her gun. "I deal with stolen nuclear weapons and etc."  
Bond leaned against the tunnel wall and rubbed his bruises. "But the point is that Andre doesn't need a warhead. He already has a fully operational reactor, ruling out the idea of charging it up. The reactor can already fire two deadly lasers to destroy America and Russia, so he doesn't need it to destroy something......"  
Natasha pointed behind them at the closed tunnel door.   
"It must have been awfully important to destroy the whole base. Maybe it's a rather 'unwelcome' present to someone." She said.  
  
  
OO7******TUIS*********  
  
OO9 walked along the road toward the Russian embassy building in London. It was rather large, a wonder of architects and engineering.  
Tim entered through two large automatic doors, and approached the secretary.  
"How may I be of service to you, sir?" She asked.  
"I'm here to talk to a Vladamir Gurov. New head of the RSWP." He said.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm unable to let you speak to him. Only authorized people can contact him."  
Two security guards walked over to OO9, who in turn took a step backward and turned to leave. As he got to the glass doors, he spun around and fired a paralyzer dart at each of the two guards, then at the secretary.  
He dragged the bodies over into a storeroom, and locked it.  
OO9 walked casually over to a metal security door. He pulled out a cigarette and opened it. Inside was a thin, small tube. He stuck this in the card slot, and the door opened.  
Inside was a metal corridor. He peeked around the corner and saw a guard next to an escalator going up and one going down. A rail was on the right, with a basement area below. Tim slipped around the corner, and spotted a guard between two escalators. One going down the other up. Tim turned around the corner, and waited as the guard approached.  
Tim grabbed the guard's gun, and tossed over the railing on the right. The guard delivered a few punches, but Tim got in and elbowed the guard hard towards the rail hard. With a blow, the man went over the edge of the rails, landing below unconscious.  
Tim took the escalator up, and came up into a passage leading to the embassy room. He placed a de-coding device on the door panel, and as he waited, a soldier turned around the corner. OO9 whipped out his silenced pistol and shot the soldier in his tracks.  
The solid steel door opened, and Bond looked around the conference room.  
"I'm looking for Vladamir Gurov." He asked.  
Vladamir stood up, and turned towards OO9.   
"What do you want, terrorist?" Vladamir asked.  
"I'm not a terrorist, but I've been assigned to protect you from an assassination attempt by an industrialist." OO9 said. Another conference member walked over to a large glass window, and turned his back to it after a moment.  
"We do not agree to such actions, especially from foreign agents." The man said, and turned to the window moments before it exploded in a shower of glass, debris and flame.  
OO9 ran to the window and watched as someone in a window in the opposite building turned around, and hid a rocket launcher.  
  
Below, OO7 pulled the car up in front of that building, and then got out. He fired his repelling cord up, and then ascended up toward the assassin's window.  
Bond swung into the room, and fired one shot at the running assassin, who dodged and continued up the stairs.  
Bond followed, and glimpsed the person with the rocket launcher slung over their shoulder. Troll.  
Bond reached the top of the building, and watched as Troll leapt into a waiting helicopter.  
"Bad luck this time, Bond." Troll yelled over the roar of the helicopters blades.  
Bond aimed his pistol at the closing helicopters doors, and fired off a shot. The bullet ricocheted off the closed doors though.  
  
OO9 took his sniper rifle from his case, and as he pulled it together, watched the helicopter. Finally, it was fully constructed.   
Tim aimed at the helicopters cockpit, and fired. The glass on the cockpit shattered, and Tim fired another shot, but the helicopter was already on the way to safety.  
Tim took the phone off the case, and contacted the MI6.  
"I have an assassin escaping in a helicopter above London. Send military choppers now."  
  
Bond used his belt rappelling belt to fire at the helicopter. It hit the side, and Bond swung under the helicopter, dangling two hundred meters above the ground.  
Andre looked out from the helicopter, and saw Bond.  
"Give up and die, Bond!" He yelled.  
Bond pressed a button on the belt, and he was drawn up toward the helicopter. He fired his watch laser at the hull of the helicopter, and began to cut through.  
Inside the helicopter, Andre watched this on a television screen.  
"Uh, sir, we have several military choppers heading our way." Troll said as he piloted the helicopter.  
"Destroy them." Andre said.  
  
The military air strike squad commander watched as they approached the assassin's helicopter.  
"Prepare to fire mini-guns." The commander said into a com link. He looked at the enemy helicopter, and saw what appeared to be a tube on the side of the enemy's helicopter, and he gasped as it fired a rocket.  
  
Andre sipped at a cup of wine as he watched the lead attack chopper exploded.  
"Fly along side that sign." He said, pointing at a giant sign of a smiling insurance salesman.  
Troll flew past the sign, and after he did the eyes on the salesman opened, and behind each was a deadly machine gun. The machine guns fired, and the two remaining attack helicopters began to plummet, and the men inside them parachuted out.  
Underneath Andre's helicopter, Bond finished cutting through, and a piece of the floor fell out. He clambered in and pointed his P99 at Andre.  
"Have you come to visit, Bond? I was just about to 'drop' out." Andre said, and his chair suddenly fell through the floor. It plummeted for several meters until rocket boosters kicked in and it landed on a nearby building top.  
Bond pointed his gun at Troll. "Where's he going?" Bond asked.  
"To-to his limo." Troll stammered.   
Bond quickly put on a parachute, and then shot the helicopter controls. He leapt out of the helicopter, and then activated his parachute. He fell softly towards the street where Andre was getting into his limo.  
Bond landed on the ground, unstrapped the parachute and got into the Porsche when OO9 pulled up.  
Bond shoved him into the passengers seat, took the wheel and sped after the limousine.  
OO9 pulled the lighter out of its socket, and spoke into it.  
"Moneypenny? It's OO9. Tell M we need back up following the limo. License number is LX592."  
Bond spun the Porsche into a side road, and glanced at the radar screen.   
Suddenly, two cars came up behind them. OO9 accessed the weapons systems when both opened fire.  
"Use the mine launcher." OO7 said, and OO9 flipped a switch. The boot opened, and a small screen appeared in the glove compartment, along with a button.  
"Move to the right,...." OO9 said, and when the car was right in the target sights, he pressed the button.  
A mine shot out from the boot, and the car behind them exploded in a spray of metal.  
Bond swerved to the left, bringing the remaining enemy car into OO9's sights.  
OO9 pressed the button, and the mine exploded on the enemy, sending the remains of the car into a wall.  
Bond looked at the radar screen. The limo was ahead, and about to turn off to London bridge.  
Bond accelerated forward, and soon was at the beginning of London bridge.   
"His a suicidal......" OO9 said.  
"His going to swerve of the bridge!" Bond exclaimed.  
The limo shot off the bridge, and when it hit the water the front part broke off. Two engines where built into the back of the front bit of the limousine, and they shot out flame as the limo-boat blasted down the river.  
Bond could only watch as Andre escaped.  
  
  
Chapter 8: Mystery Man  
  
Bond and OO9 stood before M in her office.  
"So, the story is that Andre escaped in a limo-boat?" M said. "Rather luxurious, but a bad excuse."  
Suddenly, R came into the office, and put a video in the TV.  
"I rigged the car with a video. When the ignition was turned on, it started filming. I've fast-forwarded it to the escape of Andre and his henchman." R said, and pressed play on the remote.  
A rough film showed Andre's limo plunge off the bridge, then the car pulled up on the side of the bridge. Clearly shown was the limo-boat speeding off into the distance.  
R stopped the film, and turned to M.   
"I've been working on a version of this escape boat to fit to some cars I've got for other agents."  
Bond smiled at R.   
"Thank you for that R. You can leave now."   
After R left, Bond looked at M.  
"We know Andre has something up there. Tchaikovsky is heading some KGB organization and will probably mislead them to kill me, to clear the way for Andre's plan. All we need is a plan to get up there and thwart his plan." Bond said.  
"Before you chatter on any longer about already documented files, OO7, I have some strange news for you."  
M took a document out of her desk as she began to talk.  
"Recently, someone attacked a hide out in a Sahara desert plateau. The hide out was for Andre to launch his shuttles. Unfortunately, all the shuttles were launched before the attacker could destroy the base. The person responsible for it is unknown. Our alliance in this mess, the Politburo, is also in a muddle over who it is. The Americans are ruled out because they plan to just blast the thing out of the sky when they've picked the space station up on their scanners. Who do you think could be involved in this mess?"  
OO9 stepped forward.   
"Lance Michaels. He has the computer skills to run an operation like this at his home. We have official Mi6 records on him, and his being known for his amazing ability to take over a nuclear missile's radio controlled path. Responsible for the 1998 holocaust at Greenland. Current location: Unknown."  
M smiled.  
"Finally, you've met your match at intelligence, OO7. Maybe it would help if you studied our files a little more closely."  
Suddenly, a picture on the wall slid down, and a map of the London subways came up. A red dot several kilometres away was moving toward the Mi6 building.  
"Moneypenny?" M said into her com-link.  
"It's a radiation-uranium scanner. An emergency transmission."  
M glanced at the screen.  
"We have five minutes. OO7, get out there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OO7 took the elevator down to the subway level, and got into the nearest train. He hit the reverse, and pushed the throttle carefully. The train began to reverse.  
Natasha leapt through the open doors, and ran towards Bond.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"The warhead. Andre put it on a runaway train and its headed through the subway tunnels towards the Mi6 building." Bond explained.  
"This could get messy. I can defuse the bomb for you."  
Suddenly, Troll ran into the driver's room, and Bond got up. He shoulder threw Troll onto the floor, and as Troll groaned and gasped for breath, Bond kicked him and followed Natasha up a ladder and onto the top of the train. She looked around, and saw the other train. It rammed into their train, and Natasha scrambled onto it, desperately getting down the hatch.  
As Bond got up the ladder, he felt a hard shove from behind, and fell face first onto the top of the train. He saw Troll clamber up and through the hatch. Bond dodged Trolls clumsy attempt to knock him off the train, and as Troll stumbled on the train roof, Bond kicked him and he fell off the train.  
  
Natasha scrambled under the warhead, and opened the small panel in which the de-fuser was hidden. She tapped vigorously at the keys, trying to decode the cipher.  
Bond fell down, and he got up quickly. He ran over to Natasha.  
"We have one minute, or the bomb will blow."  
Bond glanced under the bomb. "Can't you just press the de-fuse button or something?" He asked.  
"No, they've sabotaged the micro key. I can't de-fuse it the easy way without it."  
Suddenly, the train came to a halt, and the lights on the bomb flashed off.  
"It's de-fused." Natasha said as she rolled out from underneath it.   
Suddenly, soldiers poured in from the hatch. There were five of them, and they all pointed their rifles at Bond and Natasha. Bond put his hands behind his head, and took a grenade from his collar. He threw it, and pulled Natasha to the ground with him. The soldiers dived, and as they did, Bond and Natasha got up. Natasha got the uranium out of the bomb as Bond hid from the explosion. She grabbed it, and climbed out the hatch, and Bond followed. They leapt onto the rails, and ran along. Seconds later, the train exploded behind them and they were thrown to the ground.  
M ran down the stairs and onto the subway platform. She gasped as the train exploded, and glanced around for OO7 and Natasha. She saw them lying on the rails, and yelled,  
"OO7! What happened?"  
Bond got up, and took the uranium from Natasha.  
"Natasha took the uranium from the bomb. It was too late to de-fuse it since they had sabotaged it. She saved us."  
M looked at Natasha, then at Tanner behind her. "I want all our radar scanners to find Andre and Tchaikovsky. Now."  
  
*******OO7*******  
  
Mike Turmill walked down the corridor through the UNIS building, and came to a steel door. He took a pair of binoculars from a cabinet with a cable connecting them to the security systems and looked through them. The computer analysed his eyes, then the block of steel opened up into a large meeting room. Mike sat down next to a fellow agent.  
"Welcome, agent1. I congratulate you on your recent victory over the fortress in the Sahara, and you're near successful attempt to kill Andre. But new matters have come up."  
The voice that was speaking seemed to come from all around. No one had seen the head of UNIS for ten years, and that was a long time.   
"Agent4, please report the status." The voice said.  
Another man stood up. He had dark brown skin, and his hair was long. He looked around, and then spoke.  
"We have evidence proving several agencies are involved in the RSWP crisis. The one we would most like to have as an ally is Mi6, with two agents operating, OO9 Tim Sauer and agent OO7 James Bond. Both aren't as far as we are in this case, and having them as allies would help since both are experts in the field."  
Agent4 opened a folder, looked in it then spoke again.  
"Our enemies are the new KGB recruits. Though the Russian government voted against the KGB, they are headed by a mystery person and are illegally investigating into the case."  
Agent4 sat down, and the chief spoke again.  
"Agent1, give us the final document reading of the case."  
Mike stood up, and read from the document.  
"RSWP is in debate about actions to take against the terrorists. Elton Crawlkin, who is now unaccounted for, assassinated Uri, the president of RSWP. All Drax Coperation Moonraker Shuttles are launched, and the space station is nearing completion we estimate. Unable to determine a target or location, we can only hope for the best."  
Mike finished and sat down.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bond looked out his hotel room window, and watched as cars drove along the night roads to casinos and nightclubs.  
Suddenly, the closet doors smashed open, and a small capsule shot out onto the floor. Bond pulled his P99 out, and looked cautiously into the closet. A secret door swiftly closed, and Bond walked over to the capsule.   
He opened it, and inside was a Spanish Accent cigarette in metal case and a message on paper. It was in a cipher code, and Bond walked over to his portable fax machine. He entered R's fax number and sent the cipher code.  
A minute later the phone rang. It was R.  
"The code just said to go to the royal casino at 9 pm tonight. Where did you get it?"  
Bond smirked, and replied, "It was in the hotel room, along with a Spanish Accent cigar. Came from a secret panel in the walk-in closet."  
He heard R mutter something on the other end of the line, and then the phone went dead.  
  
Bond walked into the casino entrance room and walked over to the admittance desk.  
"Do you have a message for a James Bond?" He asked.  
"Please show your ID, sir." The man at the desk said. Bond flashed his ID, and the man tapped at his computer.   
"Yes, a man gave a reservation for you at the Brag table. Said he hoped you were good at it."  
Bond walked over to the gambling table swiftly, and sat across from a blonde haired man in a tuxedo.  
"Ah, Mr. James Bond of her majesties secret service. I am so glad to meet you. I am Mike Turmill, and later I will explain all there is to know to you. Now though, lets play the game. My friend Maurice here is also playing." A man next to Mike nodded, and a waiter approached them.  
"Drinks, sir?" He asked.  
"Yes, please. Vodka Martini, dry and shaken, not stirred. Polish or Russian vodka." Bond said.  
The waiter handed him the drink, and then the others ordered. Bond sipped as Mike and Maurice agreed on the betting limit.  
"How about $200 000 as the limit, Bond?" Mike asked.  
"Perfect." Bond replied.  
They all placed 66667 dollars in the pool.  
"I'll begin as the dealer." Mike said, and began dealing the cards one at a time, face down. Soon everyone had three cards including mike.  
Bond looked at his hand. An ace, two and three.  
"I bet to the limit. 200 000." Bond said.  
"At the rate your betting you'll buy the world." Mike said.   
"The world is not enough." Bond remarked, and sipped at his vodka martini again.  
"Fine. I bet 100 000 and place it in the ante." Maurice said, and crossed his arms. Mike bet his deal in, 100 000.  
"I have a running flush. Ace two and three." Bond said, and flashed his cards.  
"Two, six and five." Maurice said.  
"Five, ace and nine." Mike said.   
"I'm done out." Maurice said, and stood up.  
"Looks like its just us then. A SPECTRE to defeat, wouldn't you say?" Mike asked Bond.  
"Yes, quite." Bond said, and bet in two 12 thousand and three hundred before taking a card from the shoe.  
Mike bet 20 000 in and took a card from the shoe.  
"Show me the hand." He said.  
Bond flashed his cards: An ace, two, three and an ace.  
"You'll need more then 25 total to win." Bond said.  
Mike flashed his cards.  
"It appears I have been beaten." He said, displaying an ace, ace and a three.  
Applause went up from the crowd around the table as Bond took the pool.  
"Come, Bond. Lets talk at the bar." Mike said, and they got up.  
"I need to get a breath of fresh air first, and a cigarette." Bond said, and led Mike outside.  
As soon as they were in the shadows, Bond elbowed Mike sharply in the stomach and took out his gun, aiming it at Mike's head.  
"Yes, a definite Spectre to it, isn't it?" Bond said. "I thought Spectre was done for after I destroyed Blofeld's volcano base in Japan." Bond muttered.  
"I don't work for Spectre you idiot. I work for UNIS." Mike said.  
"UNIS?" Bond asked, standing back.  
"Yeah. United Nations Intelligence Service. I'm on this case also, and I was seeing how much you knew already. SPECTRE is back."  
Bond gasped. "You mean SPECTRE: Special Executive for Counter intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion?" Bond asked.  
"Yes, that one. A new leader though, a Stavrick See. All I know is that SPECTRE has something to do with funding Tchaikovsky and Uri. They also payed Elton to assassinate Uri."  
Bond put the weapon back in its holster, and eyed Mike.   
"Do you know where they operate from?" He asked.  
"Some where in the Mediterranean. Every single operation they run starts there and then it becomes an international incident. With this guy running the whole thing again, it has an even bigger influence then before."  
Bond began to walk towards his car, when Mike came up.  
"Listen, I'll meet you again sometime. At the national London restaurant, tomorrow. I'll discuss the whole thing over with you."  
  
Bond walked over to his hotel room and entered. He locked the door and turned around to Maurice and two men both aiming their guns at him.  
"So, I guess now that Mike hinted you on who was funding this scheme. I must take you to Tchaikovsky to see your punishment."  
Bond's gun was taken, and he turned to leave. As he did, he took a knife from the table. He slipped up his sleeve.   
As they walked down the corridor, Bond pressed his arm to his body and the knife was secured.  
Maurice led the way, and they got into a limo. They drove away, heading out of London.   
Bond looked around. He was alone with the guard who had a rifle. Attacking now would be risky, since it was a small space and a single bullet would kill him.  
The knife fell into Bond's hand, handle first. Bond gripped the blade, and brought the handle crashing down on the guard's head. He leapt out the door, and ran down the street. Several people pointed at him as he ran, and Maurice followed.  
Bond leapt through an open doorway and skidded on the floor.   
Maurice entered the building, and closed the door and locked it.  
"Come out, Mr. Bond." Maurice said, and glanced around for any people. When ready he withdrew his gun, pointed at a pillar, and blasted away. He swiftly re-loaded and glanced around.  
Bond dropped from above, and knocked Maurice over. His gun went skidding over the floor. Bond took the chance to tackle Maurice, and they both rolled extremely close to a railing on the edge of a viewing platform. Maurice got up, ran to the side and jumped over a gap onto a small platform. It was in a row to a large window, which showed the darkness outside.  
Down each gap was a five-meter fall that ended with a hard floor. Bond ran to Maurice, but he was already on the next platform. Bond jumped onto the first, and then onto the second. About one meter wide each, Maurice leapt onto the next in a panic, avoiding Bond's attack. He looked back, and withdrew a grenade. He threw it at Bond, and it clunked onto the platform. Bond jumped onto Maurice's platform as Maurice jumped onto the next, then the next. Bond leapt onto the next platform just as the grenade exploded. It destroyed the platform and the next, and Bond was safe.   
Maurice leapt onto the window platform, which was a bout two meters wide, and stretched three meters from wall to wall. Bond jumped onto the platform, and prepared to defend himself against any attack. Maurice made the first move, and punched at Bond.  
Bond grabbed the fist, twisted Maurice's arm and kneed him in the stomach.   
"Ahheah...." Maurice moaned in pain, and fell to his knees.  
Bond pulled him up again, punched him and sent Maurice into the window. It smashed open, but Maurice grabbed hold of the frame, and swung himself to kick Bond. He hit, and Bond collapsed to the floor.  
"Sorry." Maurice said, and pulled out a mine, and pressed a button.  
"Kamikaze..." Bond murmured, and kicked at Maurice's legs. He toppled off the platform and down the gap. He fell unconscious on the floor, and the mine fell onto him.  
BANG! An explosion went up, shaking the platforms, and they seemed to disappear into the smoke.  
  
*****OO7********  
  
Bond sat down opposite Mike, and glared at him.  
"So, sending a kamikaze Maurice to capture me was funny?" Bond snarled at Mike.  
"What?" Mike asked.  
"That's right. Maurice was working for Andre. Last night at the gallery he tried to kamikaze both of us with a mine. Luckily I disposed of him, and I will get rid of you too if you don't explain him."  
Bond held a remote in his hand.  
"I press this button and your chair sends two thousand volts into your body." Bond threatened.  
Mike gulped.  
"I can explain him. Easy. He came from the KGB." Mike said.  
Bond put the remote in his pocket.  
"Give me the case status."  
Mike nodded.   
"Sure. Ok, listen. We believe they have one of Uri's experimental radio signal shields up in a particular area of space above Earth. We've lost an ELINT 90 satellite already, and we can't broadcast anything through there. The perfect way to keep the space station hidden. The shield stops all intercepting signals, and we can't get a visual picture of the space station. That's a problem since we can't get anyone to believe us."  
Bond nodded, and looked at the papers R had given him.  
"Does the station have to remain in a certain area of space above Earth to be in the area of the shield?" He asked.  
"No, a signal is sent to the satellites up there and transmits it to the certain satellite with the station which activates the shield. No spacecraft can get in through the shield without the programming scrambled when it passes through the shield. Then it is simply blown up." Mike said.  
"Mi6's technical branch has been monitoring high pitched signals coming from the mid pacific, bouncing around in space then disappearing. Of course the whole thing needs to be slowed down greatly to see." Bond said.  
"Mid pacific..." Mike muttered, and scratched his head as though trying to remember something vital he was supposed to remember but forget and was embarrassed at himself for his arrogance.  
"Ah-ha!" He cried, as he remembered.  
"Uri spent ten years building several artificial islands in the pacific. His silo was in the Caribbean, but he had luxury islands built to retire in." Mike said.  
"It would make a nice place to live, but the cost would be huge." Bond said.  
"Yes, well anyway, Andre has now got the islands in his hold. He wants to use them for a renegade space mission of his."   
A thought flashed through Bond's mind.  
"You must come with me, my mystery man, and see an old fried of mine." Bond said grimly.  
  



End file.
